1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing control apparatus and printing control method for carrying out dither halftone processing.
2. Related Art
In recent years, it has come to be known that a disturbance called wind rippling occurs when minute ink droplets are discharged at high density. Wind rippling is thought to arise when an air flow that is produced when a carriage provided with a recording head moves and an air flow that is produced when the ink droplets are discharged from nozzles cause a path of discharge of the ink droplets to become distorted.
The idea of arranging obliquely when deciding on the positions of arrangements of dots as a mask pattern to be used in dither halftone processing has also been known, in turn; one that is known is disclosed in JP-A-2004-15674 (patent document 1).